Muddled Up Fairytales
"Muddled Up Fairytales" is episode 51 of Season 1. Plot Everyone is busy and Whyatt doesn't know what to do! So Super Why and his friends fly into the story Muddled Up Fairytales where they visit a young dragon new to Fairytale Land who is eager to find a legend of his own. But when the Dragon tries to move in with the Three Little Pigs he sets off a wacky chain of events that turns the whole land upside down! The Super Readers need to help Dragon find his Happily Ever After! Summary The episode begins as Whyatt gets a call from Pig and goes to see his friend working on building a sand box. Whyatt offers to help but Pig tells him he wants to just do it himself. So then Whyatt goes to see Red, but she mentions today that she and her grandmother are on a special picnic. Whyatt doesn't want to interupt, so he then leaves to see Princess Pea in the middle of a Princess only Tea Party. Whyatt, deeming this a problem then calls everyone to meet at the book club. Inside Whyatt loads the super computer and Whyatt states his problem of being bored and everybody else is too busy for him today. With that in mind, Princess Pea then uses her magic to pull out the book "Muddled up Fairytales". And so, Whyatt loads the super letters to see that they need a total of 6, then they begin to transform and then fly into the book. Which takes them to a grassy land, eventually they land in a town near the Frog Prince. Whyatt then takes out his Why Writer to read the following sentences. "One day, a dragon moved to Fairytale Land. The three bears lived in Fairytale Land. Near the bears lives a witch in a gingerbread house. Near the witch lived the three little pigs." When suddenly the dragon realizes everybody in Fairytale Land has a story, unlike himself. Whyatt then realizes the connection between their problems and they go find the Dragon in hopes of helping him. They see him in front of a wooden home and the dragon explains how he wishes to be in a fairytale story and asks the pigs if he can be in it. But they tell him the story doesn't have any dragons in it. Just a wolf and three pigs. When the wolf scares him the Dragon runs into the pigs home. He suddenly goes to blow down the house when Dragon surprises him. Dragon then tells wolf its not nice to blow down the pigs house, so the wolf decides he'll just go blow down the gingerbread house in another story. Super Why know they can't allow this and go to stop him but they come to a confusing maze of paths. Alpha Pig then decides to use his spelling powers that will lead them straight to the witches house. He takes out his map, then mentions they need to follow the A path, to the D path, to the G path, which will lead them right to the Witches home. Upon arrival they see the wolf creeping along the Gingerbread house. The others then head to the Big Bad Wolf, only for Super Why to fly back upon finding the super letters E, and T. He adds them into his super duper computer and flies to the others. The witch is startled to see the big bad wolf in her fairytale story and he explains the problem before she runs inside for protection from the strong winds. But it was no use and the wolf blows the house away. The witch then laments this as the wolf begins to feel bad. In hopes of getting her food, Princess Pea then takes a turn by spelling the word FOOD. Which then makes the trees nearby move, leading the witch to a bunch of porridge cooling on a table. Whyatt then adds C, and E to the Super Duper Computer after they suddenly appear.The Witch, Wolf, and Dragon try to eat the porridge but struggle to do so. Alpha pig realizes they're in Goldilocks and the three bears story and they demand to know why they are there. After accidentally blowing the porridge all over the place papa bear calls a town meeting. Witch begins by saying wolf blew down her house, and wolf explains that he couldn't blow down the pigs house because of the Dragon. Dragon nervously introduces himself, then explains how he doesn't have a story of his own and wanted to fit in. It's then Papa bear explains that he just needs to make his own fairytale story and calls the meeting closed before everyone leaves. Super Why then tries to help Dragon. He writes "Once upon a time, a dragon lived in a __". He then asks Dragon where he wants to live, but can't think of one other then he wants it to be big. Super Why then forms the words Anthill, Mouse hole, and Castle. He then adds Castle to the sentence. Super Why then adds another sentence "The Dragon played with his friend __." Then summons 3 more words, Pretzel, Drum, and Unicorn. He selects Unicorn, then adds it into the sentence. Super Why then reads the sentences again, then happily announces that the day is saved before locating the final 2 super letters: R, and A. And so they fly back to the Book Club and upload the letters into the Computer. The Answer is.... CREATE! Whyatt then asks why this is the answer to the problem and Red explains that when the Dragon wanted his own fairytale, he had to create it himself. Whyatt then happily declares with the others that he'll just create his own thing to do in order to keep himself occupied, then runs back home to his house. Whyatt sees Joy playing, then decides he'll act out his own story. Picking up a tube Whyatt pretends to be a dragon, then he stops and picks up Joy's toy and hands it back to her. She seems to have enjoyed his story and Whyatt happily explains that he made it himself before the episode comes to an end... Quotes *Princess Pea: One big circle.... two big circles! Trivia Goofs *Notice how the pathway images do not match the images shown on the map itself. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Whyatt Eps Category:Season 1